


Lens Flare

by Rana Eros (ranalore)



Series: Elements of Photography [2]
Category: Dong Bang Shin Ki
Genre: Community: dbsk_flashfic, Drabble Series, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-05-09
Updated: 2008-05-09
Packaged: 2017-10-17 00:47:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/171086
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ranalore/pseuds/Rana%20Eros
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Light is key to a photographer.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lens Flare

**Author's Note:**

> Written for dbsk_flashfic, for the theme of "light." Possibly this is becoming a series.

As a photographer, Changmin feels he's learning anew the properties of light: its slant across an unfamiliar street, the gild of it on old buildings. The way it sparkles on water, flirting. He knows he'll never capture every aspect, but that doesn't keep him from trying.

The others are patient with his new obsession, or possibly bemused. They take their own pictures, with cellphones and disposable cameras, then wait. He looks up from playing with angles, distances, to see them grinning, hear them singing, light caressing them. He lifts his camera.

He'll never capture every aspect. The joy's in trying.


End file.
